Wikilodeon Wiki:Guide/Creating a Show or Movie
Creating a show or movie helps out the channel very much. But, it isn't an easy task. In order to help you out, here are the steps in making a show and/or movie! First to pitch your show, you go to the Pitches board and start a new thread. On this thread, summarize your show pitch. Please give the following details: *The general plotline of the show idea *Please mention and/or explain a few characters who will be in it *Provide the show's genre Anyone member of the community can reply to the thread and give their opinion on the idea. The idea cannot be approved right away. The entire community discusses the idea, if necessary, tweaks it, and eventually come to a final plot for the show. It is important that in discussions for the show, the following factors are taken into account: *Originality of the idea. *Whether or not the show is similar to other shows on Wikilodeon. *Whether or not the show will add variety to the channel. *Creativity of the idea. *Whether or not it's realistic for the channel. Before the show is ready to be approved, the following must be confirmed: *Summarized plot of the show. *All characters in the show with descriptions. *Location of the show. *Genre/format of the show. Once all of this is done, the pitch can now go into it's approval stage. In the approval stage, users can either approve or disapprove of the pitch, using the Approve template or the Disapprove template to state their position. All shows need 3 approvals to be approved. Once your show is approved, it is considered a pilot, which is basically a single test episode of a potential show meant to be the testing ground to gauge whether a series will be successful and if it's worth bringing to a full series. The show is not an official Wikilodeon show yet at this point. ' ' The second step in creating your show is casting the show. To cast your show, please go to the Casting board and make a new thread which will be a casting call for the characters in your show. Managers can sign up their actors to "audition" for the role and you choose from the people who auditioned who you want to cast. Please go here to learn how to make a casting thread. Once you have cast your show, please announce the cast on the casting call threads or in a new thread on the Casting board. For pilots, you only need to cast most of the show to bring it to the next stage (not casting one or two characters isn't a big deal). However, the big roles (Ex: main character) are expected to be cast. ' ' Once the show is mostly cast, you may move on to the next step! The show goes into it's pilot stage. Remember, the show is not an official show yet, now you must pitch it's "pilot episode" which is basically the test episode. A page may be made for pilots. See here for an example. The pilot may not even be picked up (like that example) but since the show did make it to the pilot, it is important that that information is documented. Please include the plot, characters, and cast on the page. The main important part of the pilot stage is your pilot episode pitch. Come up with an idea for the first episode of the series and pitch the idea for the episode on the Pitches board. It is okay if you even give more than one idea. Once a plot for the pilot episode is decided (if it was not already), please give a rundown of the episode going scene by scene. You can get as detailed as you want, it can even be written in small bullet points. It is just imperative that you explain how the episode will play out from beginning to end. Once all of the pilot details are out of the way, it is time to discuss whether or not the show should be picked up for a series. Necessary changes are made to the show, etc. etc. If everything is decided upon, then it's time for approvals! If anyone still disagrees with the show as a whole at this point, there is no point in fighting it, just disapprove of it. The pilot needs 5 approvals to be picked up to series, the approvals exceeding the disapprovals by 3. See more about the rules of approving pitches here. ' ' If the show is approved, then it goes to series! Congrats, you then have a new show! A press release should be made about the new series as soon as possible. The press release acts as the official announcement of the series. But, before the press release is made, the cast must be completely done. And that's it! You can develop the page of the show and start making episodes for it. The show will be added to the Wikilodeon show line up.